726 BC
[[ስዕል:726B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 99: 726 BC. Previous map: 735 BC. Next map: 711 BC (Maps Index)]] 726 BC - END OF COLCHIS MAIN EVENTS 735 BC - Samaria and Damascus rebel from Assyria In 735 BC, Pekah of Samaria and Rezin of Damascus formed an anti-Assyria alliance, abandoning their status as tributary clients of Assyria. Ahaz succeeded Jotham that year in Judah, but he would not join them; he was more pro-Assyrian and even favored Assyrian paganism, abandoning Judaism in Judah despite the ministrations of Isaiah and other prophets of Yahweh. 733-732 BC - Pulu annexes Damascus; resubjects Samaria & Judah Tiglath-pileser (Pulu) came to campaign against the rebellious states in 733 BC, seizing Hazor and collecting tribute from Ahaz of Judah, who became an Assyrian client. In 732 BC, Pulu sacked Damascus, annexing Aram-Damascus and Samaria north of Jezreel directly to Assyria, and deporting the inhabitants, while he placed Hoshea on the throne of a smaller rump state of Samaria, as an Assyrian puppet king. 732 BC - Phrygians seize western Hilaya-Quwe In 732 BC, troops of king Midas of Phrygia seized the forts in the west part of Hilaya-Quwe (Hilakku), within former Kizzuwatna and later Cilicia. Hilaya was an Assyrian client state, but Pulu was too preoccupied to respond in that region. 732 BC - Nuadu Finnfail defeats Art Imlech In 732 BC, the House of Erimon again defeated the House of Eber Finn in battle, and Nuada Finnfail, son of Giallchad, overthrew Art Imlech, becoming High King of Eriu. 731 BC - Deioces in Media In 731 BC, Deioces or Dayakku, a governor of Mannae, became an independent king of Media or Madai and expanded his kingdom. Mannae seems to have been disputed between Assyria, Urartu and Media, and all three seem to have controlled parts of Mannae at various times. 730 BC - Carians control the Sea Miletus was a Hellenic city-state within the region of Caria in Anatolia, but in 730 BC it seems control of the Sea, Thalassocracy and Hispania pars all passed from the Milesians to the Carians, which may indicate that Miletus was absorbed by the larger Caria at that time. c. 730-726 BC - Cimmerians overrun Colchis It is believed by historians that the Cimmerians, under Scythian pressure, overran the state of Colchis in the early 720s BC, although their name evidently has not quite yet appeared in the cuneiform record. 726 BC - Shalmaneser V in Assyria; Samaria and Hilaya-Quwe rebel Tiglath Pileser III, in 730 BC, went on to subject Moab, as well as proclaim himself King Pulu of Babylon, already an Assyrian dependent. In 726 BC, Pulu's son Ululayu inherited this personal union of sorts, reigning in Assyria as Shalmaneser V, and in Babylonia by his real name Ululayu. However, both Samaria, under its client king Hoshea, and Hilaya-Quwe under Warikas, having lost its western half to the Phrygians with no response, decided again that year to rebel against Assyrian rule and throw off their tributary status. Shalmaneser would struggle throughout his reign until 721 BC to control these two rebellions, but it would be left to his successor, Sargon II, to quell both completely.